


Silence Is Golden

by agirlnamedtruth, weekendgothgirl



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Language Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max waits and of course, Anne comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 2x02 and 2x03.

As soon as the sun goes down, Max finds herself waiting for her. It doesn’t occur to her that Anne might stay with Jack, just to prove a point. She was in too deep now, and she couldn’t hide behind Jack anymore, not now he’d given his blessing.

The warm night breeze tickles her naked skin as the door is pushed open. She doesn’t shy away, she doesn’t care who sees. Though from the sounds coming from the courtyard, everyone down there already has their hands full. Good, Max thinks, the happier they are, the more likely it is they come back. Again and again. Much like her Anne.

When Anne’s head inches around the door, it’s still with her customary caution. Shyness, Max would like to call it. But then, she would like to keep Anne sweet, so she refrains.

“Max thought perhaps you might have reconsidered our arrangement, now that it is permissible.” Max pats the bed beside her but she will be happy if Anne only steps inside the door and closes it behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Anne slips into the room and closes the door softly behind her. She frowns unsure of what to do now, no matter how hard she tries to resist Max she can't.

"You are free to do as you please, ma cherie," Max says, hand slipping over her own chest, brushing over her already hard nipple, watching Anne's eyes follow it. "What would please you, I wonder?"

Watching Max's fingers she repeats the question to herself. What would please her? It's not hard to figure out. She wants nothing more than to have Max on her knees between her thighs or on the bed below her. Hands clenching at her sides, she lets herself follow what she wants.

Max rises from the bed, getting onto her knees so that she can meet Anne, reach out to her, like reaching out to a wild horse, trying to tame it. As their fingers connect, Max smiles. She has her reeled in, caught. 

"You would want to lose this, for a little while, perhaps?" Max asks, tapping her nails against the blade on her belt.

Anne doesn't reply, she simply unbuckles her belt and slides it from her body. After carefully placing the blade somewhere safe but close to hand she turns back to Max. Her eyes trail over the other woman's body as she tries not to show just how hungry she is for her.

Max takes her hand and places it on her neck, so she can feel her pulse racing, drags it down over her collarbone to lie between her breasts, so she can feel her heart beating. 

"I do not break easily," she whispers.

The words settle on her skin and for a few moments Anne stays where she is and absorbs them. Finally though she shakes herself into action. She slides her hand up from Max's chest to wrap around her neck. Her left hand tips her head up even as she bends down, their lips pressing together roughly.

Max smiles into the kiss, keeping her lips parted in case Anne wants more. So much has changed in her since the very first time Max dared steal a kiss, testing her suspicion. Now she came to Max, not Max to her. Max liked that. She liked feeling wanted, needed, desired.

She lets Anne’s hand stay on her neck, though she swallows uncomfortably. The memory of too many other hands, less gentle ones, making her head spin slightly. But she trusts Anne. Even with a blade against her throat, she had trusted her.

Anne slides her hand away, instead using it to cup Max's face as she licks into her mouth. Pressing closer she nips at the soft skin of Max's bottom lip and sighs. The tension of her conversation with Jack starts to melt away as she loses herself in feeling. She'll think about him later but for now she just wants to take what she can from the woman below her.

Pulling away she steps back, fingers making quick work of her clothing. Shedding everything but her shirt she sits on the edge of the bed and gestures for Max to come closer.

Max follows her beckon, crawling across the mattress to meet her, tugging on the hem of her shirt. She is curious. The woman bears her cunt as brashly as any one of their girls but still clings onto this little shred of modesty. “Would you not be more _comfortable_ without this?”

Shaking her head, Anne presses the hem of her shirt down and smoothes it out. Instead of answering she pulls Max closer, lips sliding across her jaw.

Max tries not to let it show, but it shakes her having Anne hide something from her. She'd have almost preferred she bit her head off, fought her on it but this quiet denial is itself disquieting. But she can set it aside, for now. For the gentle kisses and hesitating touches. For the moment when Anne lets go of everything else and just lets herself be.

Anne pushes Max ‘til she's lying beneath her and bites her lip. Straddling the other woman she leans down and brushes her fingers over delicate collarbones and her chest.

Max lets Anne control the pace. Lets her explore all that Max knows she has longed to explore for a long time. "You like what you see, non?"

Shifting a little Anne nods down at Max. She doesn't understand it but yes, she really does like what she sees. Sitting back on her heels she watches as Max moves, eyes tracing every tiny shift of her body carefully.

Max bites her lip, knowing Anne will follow her if she leads. Her move is bold, but she has a lifetime of reading people, knowing what they need to hear, what they need to be told to make them feel better about their most secret urges. She slides her index finger between her lips, brushing over her clit just enough to make her shiver. Then she brings it up into the light, offering it to Anne, letting her see how wet she is for the woman. How it’s completely natural to feel such a way.

“Max likes what she sees as well,” she says softly, turning what Anne couldn’t say into certain words.

There's a moment where Anne just looks at Max's finger before she gives in to the voice in the back of her head. The voice that tells her what she should be doing.

Leaning forward she grasps Max's wrist in her tight grip and sucks the wet finger into her mouth. She keeps her eyes on Max as she sucks the taste from her skin. It's not as different as she thought it'd be.

 _That’s my girl,_ Max thinks but she doesn’t say it aloud, she knows how it would sound to Anne’s ears. Like control. Instead she chases her lips, tastes herself on Anne’s tongue, pulls her down into a kiss so deep, she even starts to lose herself in it.

Anne presses firmly against Max, kissing her back fiercely. She trails her fingers over smooth skin as she gets used to being with a woman. Pulling back so they can breathe she considers Max before lowering her head to lick at her right nipple.

Max lifts her head up to watch. It’s a heady thing, to know she’s the cause of this sudden change in Anne, this slight softening. The thought, mixed with the heat of Anne’s mouth on her nipple, goes straight to her cunt, throbbing for more, making her chest rise up into Anne’s mouth, trying to provoke more from her.

Placing a hand onto Max's chest, Anne lifts her head and shakes her head. "My speed."

Bending back down she gives Max's other nipple the same treatment, smiling as she feels Max writhe beneath her.

It takes all Max’s self-control to stay down, to not give back what she is receiving, twice over. It’s in her nature, pleasure was made to be shared but Anne is not like her patrons used to be. She is not even like Eleanor. She is something different entirely. So Max nods, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of Anne’s tongue before she whispers, “Your speed, mais bien sûr.”

Anne nods sharply and kisses and nips up Max's chest back to her lips. She isn't sure exactly what to do but she usually acts by instinct anyway. Kissing Max hard enough to bruise, she slides a hand down to tease the very edge of her cunt.

Max breathes in sharply, waiting for her fingers to breach her but as always, there is the barest hint of hesitation, of fear in her fearless woman. 

“It is alright, to want,” Max insists.

She repeats that in her head, _it is alright to want._ Sucking at Max's bottom lip she gives into her want. Sliding a finger inside the other woman she moves as if she were pleasuring herself.

Max moans into the kiss, she cannot help it. Keeping herself wanting, then being teased by Anne’s touches, even if her intention was not so, had made her wanton, more so than she had been in a long time. She pushed her hips down into the bed to stop them bucking up as Anne touched her just right, just enough to keep her wanting more.

Pushing another finger in with the first Anne pulls back to look at the woman below her. She watches the emotion and pleasure flit across her face with interest. Max reaches out her hand, wanting to feel the warmth of Anne's skin as she got closer and closer but like always, she was stopped by the barrier of her shirt. Instead of moving her fingers down, like her instincts told her, she reached up, brushing Anne's red hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Beautiful, I do not see why you hide away," Max mutters to herself.

Anne turns her head away but she can't help the slight curve of her lips, even as she shakes her head. It's on the tip of her tongue to reply, to argue but she pushes it away. Instead she presses her lips against any skin she can reach as she moves inside Max. It doesn't feel that much different to when she does it to herself. Just a different angle.

Max pushes her hips up into Anne's touch; she can't help it, her body acts without asking, without thinking. "Yes, yes, ma petite pirate."

Anne quickens her fingers, her thumb rubbing at Max's clit. She wants to see her fall apart, to see the result of her choice played out in front of her. Pressing her lips against the woman's ear she murmurs, "Come."

The surety with which Anne speaks, as though there is no question that Max will come for her, pushes Max that last little bit over the edge, her carefully controlled words falling apart into mindless French blasphemies but she doesn't close her eyes, she doesn't bury her face in her sheets. She needs to hold Anne's eye, to show her there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed about. Not with her, not when they are alone like this.

Anne watches Max curse and fall apart beneath her, her fingers still teasing cries from her. Her gaze slips down from Max's intense look, trailing over her heaving breasts and twitching muscles. She can feel the curl of heat in her stomach as she watches Max collapse, sprawled out on the bed. She looks fucked and she takes satisfaction from doing that to her.

Pulling her fingers free she brings them to her lips and locking eyes with Max she sucks them clean.

Max takes several slow, shallow breaths as the last of her pleasure wracks through her, like the last few distant claps of thunder in an ebbing storm.

"And now you, shy one," Max says as she pulls Anne down onto the bed beside her, using her surprise to pin her. "Max knows it is not in your nature to lose control but you will see how good it can be, for a little while, I swear it."

Swallowing hard Anne nods her acquiescence. Ignoring every part of herself that's crying out to move, to pin Max down again, to just fucking take control, she lays there. Her hands fist the covers beneath her as she calms her breathing. It's just Max.

Max moves gently, slowly, releasing Anne but staying on top of her, wondering what pleasure to bring to her next. Then she grinned, an idea coming to her.

Crawling backwards on her knees, she kissed down the fabric of her shirt, pretending it was her naked skin, tasting faint traces of sweat, blood and rum. When she reached the hem, she ran her fingers over the red hair on Anne's cunt.

"Now, I think, I will taste you."

Pushing herself up on to her elbows, Anne looks down her own body to Max's smiling face. Nodding she licks her lips, yeah fuck she really wants that. Shifting slightly she opens her legs, just enough for Max to see the willingness and invitation.

Max gets comfortable, hands stroking up Anne’s toned thighs and setting them even further apart. She starts gently, teasing her a little. She wants to drive her wild, see that fire in her eyes when she would finally swallow her pride and ask for more out loud.

Anne's head tips back as Max gets to work. Her breathing speeds as Max's tongue slides over her clit just right. Her hands fist the sheets and she moans out in pleasure and approval. Fuck she's good, then she would be.

When Max can feel she's close, she pulls back, kissing the inside of Anne's thigh instead.

Anne glares down at Max, reaching down to tangle fingers in her hair. Pulling her face up to look at her, "Don't stop unless I tell you to." Her voice is firm and commanding, as if she's talking to her about the brothel. Or Jack.

"The fox finds the rabbit tastes all the sweeter for chasing it," Max says, a wicked smile on her lips but she does as Anne says. For the moment, at least.

She starts off slow again, tongue dragging over Anne's clit like she were a particularly sumptuous pear, dripping nectar. Then as Anne's fingers start to pull tight on her hair, she speeds up, tongue flicking until her jaw aches and she has to dig her fingers into Anne's hips to keep going. Back arching in pleasure, Anne tugs at the other woman's hair to try and get her to speed up. Fuck, she can almost taste her orgasm. She needs this after everything she's been through recently.

True to her word, Max doesn’t stop but she slows so dramatically that she could spell her name out with her tongue if she desires. Humming to herself, she does just that. M. A. X.

Groaning, Anne's head thumps against the pillow in irritation before glaring down at the other woman again. Her hand itches for her blade, an impulse ingrained into her by years of having to use it to make her voice heard. She manages to resist for now, instead she speaks softly with a voice laced with a tone that always sparked obedience and the unequivocal knowledge that she was in charge. 

"Max." The fingers of one hand tighten in her hair again whilst the other frames her jaw, raising her head to make sure she sees her firm gaze. "Stop teasing."

“You trust me?” Max asks, eyes darkening with how turned on she is. She has beheld a great many things in her life but nothing beat knowing she had someone completely at her mercy, especially when they would have it otherwise.

For a second she hesitates thinking it through, jaw clenched and still except for her thumb rubbing at Max's jaw. Feeling the bone under her skin keeps her grounded enough to consider the words. There's still that undercurrent of needing to take control but perhaps just this once she could let go. Finally she nods.

“Then trust,” Max says, tightening her grip on Anne’s thighs and waiting for her to let go of her face. 

Taking a breath she takes a moment to get used to laying herself in someone else's hands again. It's hard but she can do it. Calmed, she takes her hand away slowly.

Max flashes her teeth in a smile almost as predatory as any pirate before she lowers her head again, alternating long slow swipes to her tongue with short sharp flicks, almost like she was fighting a duel with herself. She followed Anne's breathing, drawing it out when she drew a breath in and when she could see sweat start to collect on her collarbone, the only glimpse of flesh that goddamned shirt afforded her, she closed her lips around her clit, sucking gently as the tip of her tongue drew circles over the nub.

"Fuck," Anne collapses on to the bed, hands reaching up to stroke at her hard nipples through her shirt. She fights her instincts to make Max move to her speed. Instead she grinds her cunt against the woman's face, her clit throbbing and her cunt aching for more.

Pulling back a moment, she lets her heavy breathing tickle Anne's wet cunt before she slides her finger into it, feeling her tight but oh so slick around it. She knows just where to apply pressure, just how quickly, to get Anne to swear again. From her lips, it was sweeter than poetry, though she never expected poetry to fall from her lips.

Crooking her fingers deep inside, she sighs dramatically. “J’aime à l’entendre parler, et pourtant je sais bien que la musique est beaucoup mieux harmonieuse.”

Anne can feel the sweat prickling along her body as her blood sings in her veins. Max's touch fills her with fire unlike anything she's felt before. She can hear Max murmuring in French but she can't catch everything she says. She does catch a few words and phrases but her focus is more on fucking herself. 

Max licks up her hand, catching every drop that has slid down her fingers from Anne's cunt before returning her tongue to her clit, moving it in time with her flexing fingers until both ache but she can't slow down now, she wouldn't dare.

Anne clutches at the pillow below her head as her hips move in time to Max's movements. Heat coils in her stomach and then finally, finally she's coming with a drawn out, "Fuck." Her body moving without her even thinking about it.

Max let her ride out her orgasm before she pulled back onto her knees. "See, cherie, how good it can be to wait a while."

Once Anne's breath comes back to her she shrugs and pushes herself up on her elbows. "Maybe but I still prefer my way." 

Catching sight of Max's grin she can't help but to ask, "What the fuck does me talking have to do with eating my cunt, anyway?"

It's only after she watches her expression change that she realizes that Max doesn't know that she understands French. Maybe she should have kept quiet and kept her secret but it's too late now.  
   
Laughing, Max crawls up Anne's body again, kissing her before she can pull back, scared to taste herself on another woman's lips. "With you, Mistress Bonny, it means... silence est d'or."

For once Anne doesn't say a word, she simply kisses back unashamedly, a smile hidden on her lips. She'll give her _silence est d'or_.


End file.
